


Us

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: I'm so happy I can finally post this, I won't lie, it's one of my favorites and I've been sitting on it for quite some time :D It's part of a series but I'm not ready to post the remaining two pieces yet :PMy head canon for this is that it's right after their first time :P





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I can finally post this, I won't lie, it's one of my favorites and I've been sitting on it for quite some time :D It's part of a series but I'm not ready to post the remaining two pieces yet :P
> 
> My head canon for this is that it's right after their first time :P

  
[](https://www.dropbox.com/s/06x8rr3u3jfo6hg/us.png?dl=0)  
  



End file.
